Mirando hacia el pasado
by Mengy
Summary: Mirando hacia el pasado, jamás habría pensado estar en esa situación… enamorado… Mirando hacia el pasado, no se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez podría vivir con esa inmensa felicidad… Pequeño one-shot de otra de mis parejas favoritas de este grandioso manga/anime... Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi/ Porfa reviews


**ONE-SHOT: Mirando hacia el pasado**

Mirando hacia el pasado, jamás habría pensado estar en esa situación… enamorado… enamorado de nada más y nada menos que una humana… cierto que era una humana poderosa donde las haya y es temible cuando se enfada… pero era humana.

Tampoco hubiera pensado que viviría en esas circunstancias… muchos años habían pasado desde que Naraku murió, muchos años en los que ahora los youkais se ocultaban de los humanos para que no hubiera los conflictos que hubo en el pasado, muchos años ideando la manera de honrar la memoria de su fiel y amada protegida dando como resultado una de las fábricas de instrumental médico más grande y famosa del mundo, muchos años en los que se labró una reputación y fortuna inmensos, muchos años en los que estuvo solo…

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su serio semblante al notar como el aroma de esa humana… su humana… se acercaba a él.

Alzó la mirada en el mismo momento en que ella abrió la puerta de su despacho… un gran despacho con grandes ventanales que le daban la vista de una gran parte de la ciudad donde se encontraban, una mesa en forma de herradura donde se encontraba en ella un ordenador de última generación, una pila de papeles bien ordenados y varios marcos de fotos.

La mujer se acercó sin decir nada, rodeó la mesa con lentitud mientras el hombre giraba su asiento para quedar frente a ella… al estar el uno frente al otro, uno sentado mirándola fijamente y la otra de pie mirándolo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

* * *

Mirando hacia el pasado, no se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez podría vivir con esa inmensa felicidad… una felicidad que opacaba todo mal pasado que sufrió.

Si le hubieran dicho hace 10 años que se casaría con el youkai más frío que conocía se habría reído al máximo… pero… ahora… se sentía dichosa de su vida…

Había terminado de llevar a sus pequeños hijos al colegio y se dirigió a su trabajo… ese trabajo que consiguió tras estudiar y estudiar tras la derrota de ese diabólico ser llamado Naraku… esa batalla le había costado su vida en el pasado, Inuyasha había muerto por protegerla una vez más y ella en ese instante despertó todo su poder, un poder que no pudo hacer nada frente a la muerte de su antiguo amor y frente al sello del pozo, que la encerró en su época para siempre sin la posibilidad de poder despedirse de sus amigos…

Decidió que los recordaría con amor a todos ellos tras pasar casi un año en depresión, una depresión que afectó a toda su familia también… decidió enterrar el pasado y vivir en el presente… se graduó en la universidad de administración de empresas y fue la primera de su promoción… decidió probar suerte en la gran empresa Taisho para ser la asistente personal del jefe, sin imaginar que se encontraría con que el gran dai-youkai Sesshomaru era el magnate Taisho, jefe y fundador de la empresa en la que quería trabajar. Aunque su aspecto pareciera humano, ella lo reconoció al instante, como él a ella. Ambos se quedaron impactados durante unos instantes pero tras ese shock inicial la chica se sentó y comenzaron a hablar… hablar del pasado… hablar del futuro…

Dado su fantástico currículum, el youkai la contrató y comenzaron a conocerse mejor… la chica sintió que muy suavemente comenzó a enamorarse de él pero, debido al carácter que sabía que tenía su jefe, jamás le dijo nada, hasta que un nuevo proveedor de la empresa se interesó demasiado en ella y el gran dai-youkai sacó sus garras… casi literalmente.

En ese tiempo ella ya llevaba trabajando con y para él tres años… y vio sorprendida como de la noche a la mañana se vio prometida y casada con el que ahora era su marido, al que amaba con locura… al poco tiempo quedó embarazada de mellizos, dos pequeños que eran la luz de sus ojos, Inuyasha y Rin…

Al llegar a su puesto de trabajo se dirigió directamente y sin tocar a la puerta al despacho de su jefe y marido… lo miró viéndola fijamente con esos ojos dorados y que, sólo para ella y sus hijos, eran cálidos. Se acercó lentamente hacia él sin decir nada mientras que éste se giraba para estar frente a ella.

* * *

Sesshomaru se levantó para acercarse a su mujer y besarla lenta y suavemente… aunque la hubiera visto esa mañana, la había echado de menos… bajó poco a poco sus besos al cuello de ella, donde reposaba una pequeña luna, una luna menguante la cual era su marca, marca que la hacía suya para siempre y longeva como él.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza y amor mientras él la correspondía con iguales sentimientos…

Mirando hacia el pasado, ambos pensaron al unísono que no hubieran cambiado nada de él… pues de no haber ocurrido todo así… no estarían ahora viviendo mirando hacia el presente y futuro, un futuro que sabían que serían siempre felices.

 **FIN**


End file.
